<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erik by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553258">Erik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elfo peccaminoso [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di PWP con Lussuria protagonista.<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qipda3YA2ts; A Cruel Angel's Thesis - FULL VERSION (Evangelion English OP cover by Jonathan Young).<br/>"Questa storia partecipa al Pride June del forum Piume d'Ottone".<br/>Coppia: Lussuria/Luca<br/>Lussuria è transessuale ed ha già iniziato la transizione per cambiare sesso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elfo peccaminoso [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774639</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Erik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erika</p><p> </p><p>La camera era illuminata da una tenue luce aranciata prodotta da un paralume antico, posato su un pesante mobile di ciliegio. Il mobilio era antico e arzigogolato, ma si notavano centrini rosa, smalti abbandonati in giro e un paio di mutandine di pizzo rosso abbandonate sul davanzale della finestra.</p><p>Un grande specchio ovale alto quanto una persona rimandava il riflesso del Vice-Capitano dei Varia.</p><p>&lt; Continuano a dirmi che il mio è un capriccio, che se me ne pento non potrò riavere il corpo che avevo prima &gt; pensò Lussuria. Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli verdi dietro l’orecchio, gli altri erano tinti di rosso.</p><p>“Non guardarmi. Sembro una balena” gemette. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li posò sul tavolinetto vicino alla finestra, dove si trovavano innumerevoli rossetti e diversi altri trucchi. “Questi ormoni mi stanno sformando”. Aggiunse, parlando sempre con la voce in falsetto. &lt; Si comportano come se non avessi preso questa decisione da tutta una vita. Mi ripetono che mi sto rovinando, che ero un così bel ragazzo e ho finito per danneggiarmi &gt;. Serrò le labbra rosee fino a farle sbiancare.</p><p>Luca era steso sul letto, intento a pettinarsi i lunghi capelli rossi.</p><p>“Il dottore ha detto che è normale durante la transizione. Vedrai, tornerai ad essere un figurino” rispose con voce atona.</p><p>Lussuria schioccò la lingua sul palato.</p><p>“Il dottore parla tanto, ma ancora non si è deciso a mettermi il seno” piagnucolò.</p><p>Luca indicò accanto a sé.</p><p>“Se vieni qui ti consolo io” sussurrò. Lo guardò sfilarsi le scarpe e correre verso di lui, a balzelloni. “Inoltre per il momento non mi dispiace se sembri un po’ meno magro. Mi stavi facendo preoccupare, sembravi anoressico”.</p><p>Lussuria balzò sul letto, facendolo cigolare. Diversi peluche a forma di animaletti rosa e cuoricini rossi dai merletti color pesca volarono per terra.</p><p>“Mi amerai anche quando sarò una ragazza?” gemette.</p><p>Luca si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. “Tu sei sempre stato una ragazza. Non m’importa se gli altri non riuscivano a vederlo. Io ricordo una splendida creatura che giocava tra i boschi a fare Cenerentola”. Gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.</p><p>Lussuria gli afferrò la mano e la trasse a sé, dandogli con trasporto dei baci sul braccio.</p><p>“Peace &amp; Love. Uscirò da quest’involucro come la farfalla con la crisalide. A quel punto finalmente splenderò e il mio sole riuscirà anche a proteggere il mio Cielo” si promise Lussuria.</p><p>Luca mormorò: “Io ci sarò quando accadrà”.</p><p>Lussuria si sporse e lo baciò, schiudendo le sue labbra.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>